Opening Doors
by I Love Dahvie Vanity
Summary: Kaoru is sad that Hikaru is moving away from their little world.After chapter one is Kao/Haru. Hurt/Comfort before Romance.
1. Opening Doors

This is my first fic.I would love it if someone would tell me any mistakes i make with my story its appreciated.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Kaoru needed to face it Hikaru was moving on,nobody could stop it from happening Kaoru was scared to exit his world where people could hurt him.

"I'll never leave!" He screamed in his mind. Kaoru sobbed to himself."Why Hikaru." He whispered. He looked at his watch.

9:30

Kaoru turned over in the bed and looked at the peaceful face of his sleeping brother."How can he sleep when were going though this!"

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." He said to mumbling eventually woke his twin."What the hell are you complaining about

at this hour,Kaoru!" Hikaru hissed through his teeth with a glare,but when he saw Kaoru's red puffy eyes and tear tracks his eyes wen't wide.

"Whats wrong Kaoru!" He nearly screamed."Nothing!" Kaoru yelled. "Kaoru you never yell at me whats wrong!"

"Your moving on Hikaru i wasn't ready yet!" Kaoru cried Hikaru hugged Kaoru and calmed him down.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru said. "Yes Hikaru..." He whispered.

"I'll help you..." Hikaru said. "Ok..." Kaoru said. they both took a deep breath and opened the door...

Sorry it was so short next chapter will be at least a little longer


	2. It Doesn't Matter

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Hikaru yelled jumping up and down on his brothers body. "Hikaru is it really time for school already?!" Kaoru groaned.

"Sadly yes..." Hikaru said. Kaoru got up,put on his uniform,brushed his teeth then hair.

When they climbed into the limo Hikaru said "Are you sure that you will be okay."

"Yeah..." Kaoru said slowly. They walked into all their classes for the sat down on either side of Haruhi. About halfway through the last class Hikaru noticed that kaoru had been staring at Haruhi for a long time.

Hikaru pretended to be reading a book in his lap,but really he pulled out his phone and texted Kaoru.

Oh,it looks like little ol' Kaoru has a you realize how long you have been staring at Haruhi. ~ H

Kaoru felt his phone vibrate,then looked at it inside the desk so the teacher didn't see him

Kaoru was just about sure that his face was the color of his brother saw him blush and pretended to read a book too,then texted his brother back.

No! Have you ever been more wrong?

Hikaru read the text then rolled his eyes,then texted back.

Yeah right. You wish you could pass that off as the truth. ~ H

Just then someone knocked Kaoru out of his chair. "ahhh!" Kaoru screamed 'Wait the bell rang? I have been out of it.'

He and Hikaru got into the they got home and changed clothes,Hikaru decided to confront his brother."Kaoru... do you have any feelings for Haruhi?" Hikaru said. "Maybe... What if i do." Kaoru said shakily. "I'll help you Kaoru..." Hikaru said. "It dosen't matter...She dosen't love me back..." Kaoru said. Hikaru said "You'll never know until you try..."


	3. A Game Of Truth Or Dare

**Hey i know its been a while but my honor choir performance and encor of my 50's program will take up some time this story will prob not have more than 5 chapters when its finished so... oh well! **

**Thank you sooooooo much to GingerHairedTwin for helping me edit this so perfectly.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **Sunday, January 27, 2013

A Game Of Truth Or Dare

Kaoru's POV

'I have a bad feeling about what Hikaru said last night...' I thought, ducking into the limo.

*The Previous Night*

"You'll never know unless you try." Hikaru said, looking me in the eye.

I averted my gaze, "I know..."

"I'll lend a helping hand. Just..." Hikaru sighed, "Be happy. Please."

I smiled weakly, "Okay Hika. Love you."

"Love you too."

*The Present*

Hikaru's POV

'Now, I have it all planned out.' I thought.

The plan was simple.

Step 1: Get all the Hosts together to play Truth or Dare.

Step 2: Dare Kaoru to make out with Haruhi for 20 seconds.

Step 3: Dare Haruhi to do similar things.

'I'm such an awesome brother.' I thought, just before we arrived at school.

*Lets go ahead and skip school*

*At the Host Club*

"Hey guys!" I said, "Come over to my place after club hours, so we can play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone agreed.

*Later*

When we all got to my house we came up to the room me and Kaoru shared we all sat on the floor and got ready to begin our little love game.

**Haha Cliffhanger sorry im again Kaoru .**


	4. A Game Of Truth Or Dare (part 2)

**Hey sorry i took so long...Thanks GingerHaiedTwin for editing. :D**

**Wednesday, February 16, 2013**

**A Game Of Truth Truth or Dare (Part 2)**

*The Twins Mansion*

**Hikarus POV**

'It's time for our little love game...' I thought as i smirked."Here are the rules,guys." i said as i held up a piece of paper.

can Truth Or Dare any 2 people at a time if you want.

can have a alternative for the person if they don't want to do or answer something.

have to do whatever the person says no matter what.

"okay" agreed everyone."ok,Hunny senpai you go first."said Tamaki."ok Tama-chan."Hunny said as he directed his eyes to the shadow king." "Kyo-chan...truth or dare?" Hunny said with a glint this eye."I want you to kiss...Hika-chan on the cheek."He giggled out."WHAT,I'LL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE SON OF A BIT-" Hikaru and kyouya screeched in they cut themselves off as they saw the glare directed to them by their senpai.

Kyouya gave Hikaru a quick peck on the cheek,then looked off to the the while Kaoru was laughing along with the other others."Wow Kyouya you allready forot that you could get a alternative,or you are in love".At that Haruhi had to picture Kyouya in love."Hikaru truth or dare?" kyouya said in his deep voice."Do i even stand a chance living with my choice". Hikaru said sarcastically."Truth..."Hikaru said with a sigh."Hikaru who is your crush...?" "Ummm...her name is Sada Yagami..." Hikaru was speechless."The new girl..." Tamaki said with wide eyes."Yeah i think she's pretty badass..."hikaru said blushing.

"Okay Tono truth or dare?"Hikaru asked. "Truth!"Tamaki said happily."Do you like that girl stephanie?" "Yes i do we've been dating for 4 weeks,and no one has noticed?!" Tamaki said angrily."Ok Mori truth or dare?" "Truth." Mori said emotionless. "Do you even lift?"Tamaki said laughing with the others. "Yes" Mori stated."Kaoru,truth or dare?" Mori asked."Dare of course!" Kaoru laughed completly unaware of the the same time Hikaru didn't know that Mori new of the plan."Make out with Haruhi for 20 seconds." "alternative!" Kaoru screeched with his hair and his face the same color.'Mori new about the plan?!' Hikaru thought."Ok then give her a hickey..." Kaoru then said "Making out it is then."He sighed then turned to the short haired leaned his face down to hers and kissed her, it was a slow, building kiss, which lead to them passionately making out for 5 minutes. They broke apart when they heard the Shadow King clearing his throat and reminding then that they were playing a game.

Thay all shared a laugh as the two 16 year-olds blushed,then finished the game.

*Later That Night*

"I'm sorry for getting so carried away kissing you..." Kaoru said blushing and scratching the back of his neck. "I think that we both enjoyed it." She said walked up to him and shared a heated kiss with him for about 20 seconds."Goodnight" She said,then turned around and started walking away to her dad's car that she had used to get to the mansion."Haruhi... are we dating now?" Kaoru turned around to face him and said "I would like that..." "Me too " said Kaoru.

"thanks again for your help Mori" Hikaru whispered to Mori in they're hiding place behind the bushes. "Hmm" Mori said. "well everything worked out."Hikaru smiled. "I can't wait to tell mom,haha."Hikaru said as he and Mori drove back to they're homes in a limo.


	5. BFF's Forever

**This chapter was co-written with GingerHairedTwin i love ya and she did way... more than me lol! ;D**

I dont own Ouran,oh how shocking.

*epic time skip of epic 14 years*

Kaoru was creeping around the house carefully.

"I'm coming to get you!" He called playfully.

He heard a little squeak and turned the corner to see his two daughters curled up.

"Gotcha! Kotoko and Hisako are out!" Kaoru crawled over to them and started tickling their feet.

"Daddy!" A voice said behind him.

He turned around, "Hi Daiki!"

"Daddy, Mummy said you have to go and help her make dinner." Daiki said, clambering up to sit on his back.

"Alright then. Come on you two." He helped the twins up.

Hisako took Kotoko's hand and the two of them followed their father and older brother to the kitchen.

"Mummy!" They said happily, climbing up onto the chairs to sit.

Daiki was comparing Kaoru and his hair colours.

He held up a bunch of his hair very close to his father's. They were exactly the same colour.

"Daddy, do we have the same eyes too?" He asked.

Kaoru picked him up off his back and set him down, "I think we do, Dai. They're both golden."

"Yay! I've got your eyes!" He said, grinning.

"Kaoru, come here and help me with dinner!" Haruhi said, poking her head around the door, "Daiki, go and keep your sisters company."

"Alright Mum." Daiki ran off to the dining room, "Girls, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay Dai!" Kotoko hopped down off her chair, closely followed by Hisako.

"What movie?"

Daiki thought for a second, "I dunno. How about we have a look?"

The shelves in the movie room were stocked with movies ranging from horror to romance to adventure.

While Daiki was up on tip-toes looking on one side of the TV, Hisako was holding Kotoko up a bit so she could see the other side.

"Dai! Found one!" Kotoko called.

Daiki walked over, "What is it?"

"This!" She pulled the DVD off the shelf, then tumbled backwards, just missing landing on Hisako.

"Kotoko, you 'kay?" Hisako asked.

"Mm-hm." She sat up, her short brown hair a bit ruffled, "Found it though."

She had How to Train Your Dragon (?) in her hands.

"Right. Let's see that." Daiki said, helping Kotoko up.

He took the DVD from her and put it in the player, clicking the TV on.

Daiki picked up the remote and climbed up onto the big black couch, pulling Hisako and Kotoko up after him.

"Let's watch." He pressed play and the three of them watched the movie.

"Ah! Haruhi, the hot water's burning!" Kaoru cried.

"You can't burn hot water." Haruhi deadpanned, looking at the pot, "It just means you're ready to put the pasta in. Go."

"Oh. Okay." Kaoru took the packed of pasta out of the cupboard and poured the contents into the pot.

Then he heard a movie start and his kids laughing.

Grinning, he turned the heat on the stove down and went over to Haruhi.

"I wanna dragon." Hisako said.

"Me too." Kotoko added.

"I'll be your dragon." Daiki said, getting on hands and knees, "Roar!"

The twins giggled, "Dragon ride!"

Hisako climbed up and sat on his back while he crawled around.

Daiki was three years older than the twins, so there was a fair size difference.

"Daiki, Hisako, Kotoko! Dinner's ready!" Kaoru declared, popping his head into the room.

"Okay dad." Daiki said from his spot in carrying Hisako.

"Dragon not talk, Dai." Kotoko said.

"Rawr." Daiki said, then crawled along.

Kotoko walked along side them, patting Daiki's hair every now and then.

"What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." Haruhi said, putting down five plates on the table, "You three, go and wash your hands."

"Right mummy." The twins said. They were practically identical, except Hisako's eyes were dark brown and Kotoko's were brownish-gold. They both had brown hair with hints of red in it.

Daiki had the same hair colour, eye colour and features as Kaoru. He was basically a smaller version of him, but without a twin brother.

He reached up to the sink in the bathroom to wash his hands, then went back to the dining room.

Hisako and Kotoko helped boost each other up slightly so they could wash theirs.

When everyone was sitting comfortably at the table, eating, Kaoru looked to his son, "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

Daiki's brow furrowed, "A bit."

"We don't want Dai to go." The twins said.

Haruhi looked at them, "It's okay girls. He'll only be there for six hours."

"That's ages!"

"I'm a bit nervous though..."

Kaoru ruffled his hair, "You'll be okay. Ari will be there too, remember."

"Okay. I'll stay with Ari."

Ari was Hikaru's daughter. She had long red hair that went to her waist and green eyes. Daiki's cousin.

"Your uniform is in your room." Haruhi added.

"Alright Mummy. If Ari can do it, so can I."

*The next morning*

Kaoru helped Daiki get his shoes on.

He was looking rather worried.

"You'll be fine. You're even going to be seeing Ari as soon as you get there." Kaoru gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"You're coming too, right Daddy?"

"Yes. I have to help you to your class and things like that."

"DAI!" The twins ran over and hugged their brother, "We'll miss you!"

"It's okay. I'll see you soon." Daiki tightly hugged Hisako and Kotoko.

Kaoru looked down at them, proud.

His son cared so much about his younger sisters. It was certainly admirable.

Haruhi walked into the hall, "Come on girls. We have to let Daiki go to school."

"Why is Daddy going then?"

"He needs to help him with his classes."

"Aw..."

"We'll miss you Dai." Hisako said, hugging Kotoko.

"Miss you too." Daiki said, smiling.

Kaoru had just finished pulling his shoes on, "Right then. We'd better get going."

"Bye!" Daiki said, waving.

Haruhi kissed him on the forehead, "Be careful, sweetie."

"'Kay Mum. See you later."

Kaoru and Daiki walked out to the car that was waiting in the driveway, and away they went.

*At school*

"There's Ari!" Daiki cried, running over to his cousin, who was dressed in the elementary Ouran Girl's uniform.

"Hi Dai!" She said, giving him a hug.

Kaoru smiled and started talking.

Parents and their children were everywhere on the basketball court.

Tamaki walked over, "Hi, guys!" He was the chairman of the school now.

Daiki and Ari looked up at him, "Tamaki~!" They said at once smiling.

"Hey Boss." Kaoru said happily.

Tamaki gave him a hug, then crouched down so he was at eye level with the kids.

"How are you two? Excited?"

Daiki nodded.

Ari grinned, "Yeah. Dad said we'd get to see you."

Tamaki had always loved children,if only his wife hadn't divorced him and left to france with their 4 month old baby.

Tamaki smiled sadly,she would be 3 years old now,why wouldn't Loretta let him see her."So kaoru let's take these beautiful children to class"Tamaki said with a wink.

"Let's go,come on Ari,come on Daiki."Kaoru said with a innocent smile on his face.

They got to class just in time as soon as they got settled in the bell rang.

Kaoru took Daiki out of the room to say goodbye."I got to leave Daiki,but i'll see you after school ok?" Kaoru nodded."Ok,love you..."Kaoru said nearly crying because his little boy was growing up so fast.

"When are you two weirdo's gonna stop being stupid gay guys." some random 6th grader asked."How rude...do you realize that people who really are gay cry

because of people like you,who tease them that leads to them thinking its wrong to love that really shoudn't say stuff like that." Kaoru said frowning."Why should i care..." The 6th grader asked. "Beacuse i said 't do it Daiki tells me that you said something like that again,i'm going to make sure you dont hurt people like that,got it" Kaoru said sternly.

"Yes sir" He said a little frightened. Kaoru's eyes softened "Look im sorry for scaring you, but i don't wan't people to get hurt." "Yes sir"He said

"You know he's right it's a bad thing,i hope that you've learned your lesson." said a girl with black hair and blue eyes."What's your name?" Asked Daiki.

"My name is Hikari." she said happily. "Let's go to class together!" He said extending his hand.

As she took his hand, he said "Bye dad,i love you!" Kaoru smiled "I love you they both turned and went they're seperate ways.

"It's nice to meet you" Hikari said. "Right back at ya!" Daiki said blushing. "Do you wanna be friends?" Daiki said hopefully.

"No." Hikari said. "Why not?" Daiki asked sadly. "I wanna be BFF's silly!" "Ok, we are BFF's starting now." Daiki said happily,handing her a necklace

iddentical to the one he was wearing shaped like a heart. "Thank 's forever!"Hikari said happily as they walked into class.


	6. So What's going On?

Ok ummmm well i'm done!I'm sick of ouran i just fangirl over Dahvie Vanity i ever write again it will most likely be Jahvie (Dahvie Vanity X Jayy Von Monroe) :).Search them up they are SMEXXI!

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

BUT if you liked it i will make a sequel ! PLEASE answer in the review! :)


	7. Would you?

Ok listen to that guest who reviewed you do realize that was the end right? but anywayzzz i would really love to write some jahvie for people but i dont think anybody ever reads gay fanfics :( can you please pm me or something guys :(

Bye fellow Slash Gash terror crew members!

ღpeace love∞unity respect⋆

These are the things i will never forget!


End file.
